Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 61-65 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: "Na tri krále o krok dále"...všeličo sa začína nečakane komplikovať...


**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_61. kapitola_

...a kyseliny

1.

Lomoz pred dverami a následne na medzichodbičke zaregistrovali, až keď do izby vošla Emma a sotilo ju späť.

- Teda už som všeličo videla, koňa cúvať, hada grcať, ale písať si domáce úlohy a sedieť pritom profesorovi na kolenách, je aj pre mňa silná káva...- s hrôzou opísala obraz, čo jej vydul očné bielka. – Už aj z neho zlez ! ...je tu Henry a chalanmi! Si zabudla, že ako zástupca školskej rady mám na starosti „Na tri krále" chodenie tých darebákov a otravovanie ľudí po mestečku s láskavým požehnaním matky predstavenej?! – šepkala narýchlo kontrolujúc, či je všetko patrične pozapínané a nevykasané.

Pod ruku sa jej však už pretláčal prvý z výsostí August, ktorému papierovú korunu automaticky zatlačilo cez oči, ale obratnejší Henry zachytil, aj čo nemal.

Emma len prekrížila ruky na prsiach a natrčila ucho, ako sa z toho Gold s Bellou teraz dostanú. Tretí z veličenstiev sa zakopŕcol a skončil skoro až oproti v jedličke, dopomôžuc jej dovyzliekať zo seba posledné zvyšky ihličia. Veď na Tri krále sa mala odstrojovať tak či tak...

Gold nestratil duchaprítomnosť.

- Bella, mi práve ukazovala, ako... keď bola malá, sedávala Mikulášovi na kolenách a recitovala mu básničky.- zažal však totálne priblblo.

- To si vyprávajte tomu, čo seno žerie, pán profesor. Pozrite, ja som tiež chlap, mňa už neobľafnete. A keď nám za vinšovačku pridáte pár eur navyše, ja osobne obľafnem hentoho trapka s korunou cez oči aj toho malého, čo sa vám pasie pod jedličkou. Sme dohodnutí?! – vyriešil vec svojsky Henry a skopíroval rovnaký postoj ako jeho mama.

- Začnite...- sklonila sa zhrozená Emma.

- Pánboh daj …oné… vždy veselý, vždy veselý,

najprv pánu hospodárovi, potom tiež i gazdinke,

i čeliadke vždy jeho milej… – pozrel na Emmu a zaškeril sa potmehúdsky.

- My sme tri králi z perzskej zemi,

prišli sme medzi tento ľud sprostý…oné…prostý,

Keď sme sa my vedno zišli,

buďme, že my jednej mysli,

jednu pieseň zaspievajme,

jeden tanec zatancujme.

…a oferu nám dajte. A basta. Emma vypadnime, mňa už to nebaví…-

- No, tomu sa povie romantika. Až mi slza vybehla. – pokýval uznanlivo hlavou Gold a zúrivo premýšľal, kedy dal Emme kľúče od domu a prečo vôbec.  
Medzitým Henry robil podrobnú obhliadku miesta činu na základe dôkladných vedomostí z hodín regionálnej výchovy. A veselo džubal majiteľa hospodárstva.

- Ako to, že nemáte na stole horiacu sviečku a klobásu a strukoviny a tú onú… tri hrste ľanovej priadze…- obzeral sa zvedavo po stole s rozhádzanými papiermi plnými kadejakých haky-bakov.

- A čo som ja nejaký Rumpelstiltskin ?! – oprel sa s hrmotom o opierku Gold nad Henryho zvláštnymi požiadavkami. – Vyzerám tak snáď?! – pozrel na Bellu s Emmou a s hrôzou zistil, že obe súhlasne prikyvujú.

- Dobre dámy, tak toto vám vrátim, aj s úrokami…- šmaril pero na stôl a vstal, dolujúc v zadnom vrecku peňaženku. – Ľanovú priadzu síce nemám, slamu na zlato meniť ešte neviem, dúfam, že ti budú stačiť dve eurá. – mrmlal a vyberal drobáky.

- Pre každého?... Aj tak ste skupáň, pán profesor. Nie ste vy pôvodom Škót?... mi tak pripadáte…- nenechával kráľ Henry na ňom nitku suchú.

Emma len bezradne dvihla plecia dajúc jasne najavo, že s jeho výchovou zatiaľ nemá nič spoločné…keby hej…skončí to asi ešte ďaleko horšie. A drahšie.

- Takže sme dohodnutí, pán professor… Zariadim, že títo dvaja akože nevideli, ako vás Bella šteklí vzadu na krku pod košeľou, ani, že vy ste mali ruku pod jej sukňou…OK? - zopakoval Henry body dohody na plné pecky.

- Nemal som tam ruku ! – zhrozil sa Gold.

- …možno ešte nie, ale mali by ste, keby neprídeme. – zakýval kráľ aj za ostatných a tlačil kumpánov von z obývačky.

- Toto nie je hodinový hotel, pán professor. Na toto si nezvykajte…- naložila mu aj Emma, ako on jej nedávno.

- Počula si to? Ty sa ma ani nezastaneš?! – naklonil sa nešťastne k Belle.

- So mnou ste sa už predsa vyspal, hodinu...možno aj dve...čo ja môžem… - balila si svoje papiere a zošity z chémie s vedomím, že väčšina ľudí síce má fotografickú pamäť, ale jej k nej asi zabudli do hlavy založiť film.

Z chémie za dnešok nepochopila vôbec nič. Okrem skonštatovania, že jednotlivé prvky tvoriace túto rodinu sú stopercentne zlučiteľné s jej predstavou rodiny, neberúc do úvahy ani ohľad na rozdielne vlastnosti izotopov, ani alotropné modifikácie niektorých prvkov.

Rodina. A basta!

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_62. kapitola_

Riaditeľská ...

1.

Desiatky, stovky znechutených tvárí. Chodby plné zombie a zatratených prepustencov s vyhasnutými očami, vykrivenými ústami, poblednutí, odkrvení, viditeľne s končiacou dobou záruky, tak hodinu pred smrťou.

Včera bola trojkráľová diska, ale inak je to obvyklý poprázdninový úkaz na všetkých školách. Bez výnimky. Kto tvrdí opak, má zrejme v študijnom pečiatku zo špeciálnej.

Jedine profáci s profesionálnym úsmevom kazia celkový obrázok skazy. Nejaké tie kilá navyše na kolegyni, zateplené bruchá kolegov, nemožné outfity – darčeky od vlastných detí, vnúčat a spol., čo treba s hrdosťou odprezentovať na verejnosti, kto by sa neusmieval. Škodoradostne.

Navyše väčšina z nich stihla počas akútnej vianočnej nudy doopravovať všetky písomky a zabudnuté testy, prípadne pripraviť niekoľko ďalších, ktorými teraz dôležito, pretože polrok sa blíži, mávajú pred zúfalcami v laviciach.

- Mňa šľahne, mám dve päťky! – zosunula sa Ruby zo stoličky, jedine drdol ju zachytil o opierku.

Gold nonšalantne rozdávajúc ostatné testové chemické katastrofy ako klobúky odhadzované vdiaľ, sa len pristavil a premeral si ju.

- To nie je najväčšia katastrofa, čo ťa v živote postihla, dievča...navyše sa to dá operačne zmenšiť. – žmurkol a Ruby povolil drdol.

- To bolo ale sexistické, pán profesor – vypla sa feministicky chladne Mulan.

- Ty máš dvojky, tak drž hubu! – zviechavala sa odrovnaná zo zeme.

- Nie, jednu jednotku a druhú dvojku. – opravila ju urazene.

- Niektorým mužom sa asymetria páči...- zamrmlal si Gold pod nos a zachoval kamennú tvár.

- Konečne to má gule...- rozrehotala sa Ruby nad jeho poznámkami, nespoznávajúc ho.

- Vyprosujem si, označovať ma „TO"...- usmial sa na ňu.

Zdvihla palec. Ostatní len nemo zízali, kam sa to po prázdninách dostali. Či sa im náhodou ešte nesníva, alebo sa neprejavujú posledné záchvevy včerajšieho postopicného delíria. Ale dve posledné opravené písomky na lavici, hovorili jasnou rečou. Škola ! Tvrdá lekcia...takto po prázdninách.

- Foter ma pretrhne! – kývala hlavou Aurora.

- To pochybujem. To by bol incest... – nedokázal brzdiť Gold a Ruby už až zabiehalo od rehotu.

Konečne v jej hierarchii asi zaujme poprednejšie miesto.

...ale tvoje odpovede v teste boli také "sladké"...Vraj: sacharidy rozdeľujeme na kryštálový a práškový...-

Ja som tušila, že mám napísať : vanilkový a škoricový! - capla si Aurora roztvorenou dlaňou nad koreňom nosa.

Gold sa dotkol rovnakého miesta a lakťom sa skoro zaboril do stola.

Anarchii zabránilo až klopkanie na dvere.

- ...sím, máte po hodine ísť do riaditeľne. – zapišťala dievčinka z prímy a nahla hlavu k plecu, násilne zažmurkajúc.

- Tá malá vás balí, pán profesor...- naznačila mu Ruby nahnúc sa v lavici tak, že chalanom za ňou popadali pomôcky z jej mini minisukne.

Gold pohodil hlavou a hrdo sa vypol.

Teraz vybuchli aj Bella s Emmou.

Marienka im vyplazila jazyk.

2.

- Môžete mi toto láskavo vysvetliť, pán profesor?! – švihla pred neho arch papierov, čo našla v dnešnej pošte.

Goldovi stačilo vzhliadnuť na hlavičku písomností a bolo mu jasné, že noc strávená opijášom s Nottinghamom práve priniesla svoje očakávané ovocie. Bolo treba však zachovať formu.

So smiechom vo vnútri sa tváril, že pozorne číta rozhodnutia, odôvodnenia a odvolania na patričné zákony, na základe ktorých sa Emme Swan povoľuje riadne zavŕšiť stredoškolské štúdium maturitnou skúškou, na základe...bla...bla...bla.

- A?... Čo s tým mám ja? Dobre. Beriem na vedomie. Z mojej strany sa ohľadom nej nič nemení, je ďalej žiačkou oktávy ako doteraz, bude klasifikovaná na polroka bez ohľadu na to či má osemnásť alebo dvadsaťosem. Predvolajte si ju a oznámte jej to, prosím. – otrčil na rozzúrenú Reginu svoje ružové dlane.

- Veď práve! „Čo s tým máte vy?!"...- vybuchla riaditeľka, ktorej sa nič tak bytostne nedotýkalo, ako keď sa veci diali mimo jej zvolenia, vedenia, odobrenia a vôbec...

- Povedzme, že som v tom osobne zainteresovaný. A neradím vám rozoberať to do hĺbky za mojím chrbtom. Len z očí do očí, drahá Regina. ...Ale nie na tomto fóre. Navrhujem stretnutie na neutrálnej pôde... U mňa ?...- zdvihol kútik.

- Tu niečo smrdí. – prižmúrila oči.

- Treba vyvetrať. Prázdniny boli dlhé. Práve skončili. – zdvihol prst.

Konšpiračné teórie sa jej ako hady dostávali pod kožu, ale nechcela si priznať, že jeho posledné vety sa netýkali vzduchu, ale jej minulosti.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_63. kapitola_

Vojnová sekera...

1.

Ani sa nenamáhala buchnúť dverami. Počuli ju štartovať. Auto niekoľkokrát zdochlo, kým sa ako-tak upokojila a so škrípaním opustila ulicu.

Na stole ležali skrkvané papiere, nasnežené z nich bolo aj pod ním.

Prakticky iný scenár ani nečakali. Teoreticky... možno. Aspoň Emma by si bola priala menej výčitiek, nadávok, obvinení, vyhrážok...

- Vedela si do čoho ideš. – sledoval Gold, ako spomalene zbiera dokumenty a bez rozmyslu ich zarovnáva a ukladá, s očami matnými a zamyslenými.

Iba súhlasne prikývla. Spomalene.

- Nepovedal si ani slovo na jej obranu! – vyhrklo opovržlivo z Neala.

Nemal odvahu priblížiť sa k nej a čokoľvek urobiť. Vedel, že objatie by ju zbytočne rozplakalo a akékoľvek slová iba narobili ďalšie diery do duše momentálne zodratej z kože a posolenej jedom, čo z Reginy padal v hustých chuchvalcoch.

So štítkami paragrafov, práva, postavenia, známostí a mnohými ďalšími a ďalšími nastavala pešiakov, narozkladala veže zákonov, plejádu právnikov ako strelcov, jazdcov na jej časti šachovnice. A sama v strede ako kráľovná. Jediná, nenahraditeľná. Matka.

Aké ťažké bude už len rozdýchať existenciu bielej kráľovnej na druhej strane.

- Viem, čo robím. Viem, kde je moje miesto. – odpovedal sucho. – Ak chcem byť hromozvodom v tejto zapeklitej situácii, musím byť v prvom rade diplomatom. -

- To znamená, že v prípade nutnosti pôjdeš aj proti nám? Potopíš nás?!...To sa na teba podobá! – rozohňoval sa Neal.

Gold pozrel mimo oboch. Nebol si celkom istý či je teraz pravý čas na spoveď a či títo dvaja sú práve tí, čo mu niekedy vôbec dajú rozhrešenie. Rozhodol sa mlčať. Zatiaľ. Ale neveril, že ak sa konečne dozvedia celú pravdu...

- Nechaj, Neal. Rozumiem mu. – stala si na jeho obranu Emma.

Pochopila, že nech ju má Neal akokoľvek rád, jedinou jej vežou, strelcom, jazdcom či ktorýmkoľvek naoko bezvýznamným pešiakom, bude práve on. Gold. Nikto iný.

Pocítil to bremeno z jej pohľadu.

2.

Obhrýzal si necht na malíčku nedočkavý, či zodvihne. A či práve ona. Ale potreboval počuť jej hlas. Jej dych. Rozpaky. Zajakávanie. Čokoľvek. Z talizmanov porozkladaných po nočnom stolíku vysal už všetku energiu a stále jej nemal dosť.

- Prosím...- ozvalo sa rozospato a bolo mu jasné, že buď ho nemá uloženého, alebo v tomto po polnočnom stave nečíta mená na displeji.

- Krásne slovo, ale nemohla by si ho zopakovať tichšie, s citom a niekoľkokrát po sebe? Zvyšok vety si už doplním sám. – obťahoval jej úsmev na fotke z pozdravenky.

Na druhej strane zostalo len nepatrné pukanie prenášaného signálu.

- Tak zas až tak ticho som nemyslel...prosím, prosím, prosím...- skúšal napovedať.

- To si ty...? ...Prepáčte, prepáčte to ste vy, pán profesor? – opravila sa.

- To bolo krajšie, ako to „prosím". – prižmúril oči a pospájal niekoľko spojiviek z rôznych scén a dialógov a ponorený do vankúša so slúchadlom na uchu začal písať novú báseň.

- Hrozí mi zase nejaké to doučovanie? – spýtala sa neisto, lebo aj tak nevedela, o čom sa má s ním normálne baviť.

Všetko jej pripadalo hlúpe, klišéovité, nevhodné, nemožné. Hlavne ona sama. V hlave celé seriály, ale v realite...textové okno. Prázdne. Okno.

- Doučovanie?... Tak, priznávam. Mám chuť ťa nechať po škole... Len ty a ja... a vnútorný poriadok školy...Čo ty na to? – zamyslel sa nad ponukou. – A čo keby sme zvolili radšej matematiku a poriešili konečne rovnicu s dvoma neznámymi? – pridával plyn.

Zastavilo jej dych.

- Nemala by ruja prichádzať až s jarou? – zozbierala odvahu, keďže sa mu nemusela pozerať do očí.

- Čože?! To akože ma chceš odsúdiť na také dlhé čakanie? Za čo ?! Prečo?! - podoprel sa na lakeť.

- Pre istotu...Apropó, keď bude najhoršie, spomeňte si, čo vás naučili v kláštore. Rozprávali ste mi o tom na exkurzii. Ako to znelo? „Jediné miesto, kde hľadať pomocnú ruku, je na konci tvojho ramena..." – deklamovala dôležito pateticky, nadnesene. Dvojzmyselne.

- Haló?! Haló...?! To som sa dovolal k Ruby, alebo hovorím s mojou sladkou Bellou?! – posadil sa na posteli, neveriacky zaboriac dlaň do vlasov. – Zakazujem ti k nej chodiť na doučovanie!... –

„Mojou sladkou Bellou...Mojou sladkou Bellou..." ako krásne to znelo. Rozplývala sa.

- Už musím končiť. Ide asi otec...- zaklamala, lebo smer, ktorým sa začínal uberať ich rozhovor, sa jej nepozdával.

A nielen rozhovor. Všetko šlo tak rýchlo. Prirýchlo. Akoby niekto preskakoval stránky knihy. Celé pasáže. Celé kapitoly.

Začala mať strach...

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_64. kapitola_

Spomaľ...

1.

Zámerne nechal dvere pootvorené, aby nemusel ísť a vlastne byť pri nej tak blízko. Potlačiť chuť a nutkanie nebolo ľahké.

Mozog ho postavil dozadu k oknu, vpálil mu žiarovku poobedných jedovatých lúčov do očí, natočil ho tvárou tvár ku sklu s prievanom. Dovolil mu iba maličkosť. Mala asi pol metra štvorcového a slúžila ako želiezka. Šúchal si ňou prsty od nervozity, ale komentár bude uveriteľnejší. Všetko pripravené. Čaká sa...

Slabé klopkanie. Tiché otváranie. Neisté vstupovanie.

Horúčkovitejšia hra prstov s handrou.

- Iba zabuchni a sadni si. – využil posledný okamih premerať si ju, zaznamenať jej parametre skrz obranný val rozumu a vrátiť sa k zdroju nepríjemného svetla . Za trest.

Zabuchla, ale nesadla si. Zostala opretá o dvere.

Jeho silueta v ostrých lúčoch vymazávala jej opäť texty z poznámkového bloku a odmietala posielať stavebné látky do nôh, aby nepodliehali demolícii. Bolo treba zachovať odstup. Nie všetky výbušniny boli už zrejme odpálené. Riziko priveľké. Prilby žiadne.

Sledovala ako si pozorne trie každý prst od hánky až k nechtu.

- Farebné kriedy. Nedáš to dolu. Držia...a naozaj si nesadneš? – zúrivo zamotával handru medzi prsty.

Pokývala záporne hlavou a snažila sa neusmiať.

Nevydalo. Na žiadnej zo strán. Archie by už mal celú situáciu dávno vyhodnotenú, spracovanú, lieky predpísané.

- Chcel som sa ti ospravedlniť za ten telefonát. V noci. Prepáč mi to. – vysypal naraz.

Kauza nastolená.

Prikývla. Bude sa obhajovať sama.

- Aj ty mne. Tie hlášky a...že som zložila. – priznala dobrovoľne.

Bude hovoriť pravdu, iba pravdu a nič len pravdu. Tak to by mala začať vyznaniami. Oduševnenými, priamymi, polepenými...

- Veď vďaka tomu som si uvedomil, aký strašný hlupák som a navyše na najlepšej ceste ťa opäť stratiť. A...to nechcem, Bella. Už nikdy. Možno to tak nevnímaš, ale znamenáš pre mňa viac, ako iba krásnu ženu, čo sa občas usmieva na starého ...krokodíla. – znervóznel.

Koža na prstoch začínala protestovať. Štípala. Aj on by sa najradšej uštipol, aby prestal trepať hovadiny a našiel normálne slová z centra slovnej zásoby, ktorými by vyjadril...svoj strach.

- Viem, že otec neprichádzal...že si zložila kvôli tomu, ako som sa správal. Majetnícky, vzťahovačne...Cítim, že máš pocit, akoby všetko išlo príliš rýchlo a je mi jasné, že si sa môjho správania...naľakala. – koniec vyslovil takmer ako otázku.

Nemusela pritakať. Bola mu vďačná za každé slovo, ktoré nevedela vysloviť sama a robilo jej šmuhy cez romantické obrázky, ako teplom rušený signál v telke. Signál sa začal vyostrovať. Toto boli tie momenty, kedy mu pridávala body a vedela, že...ho ľúbi. Nemusel už hovoriť, ale počúvalo sa to tak dobre...O veku, ktorý mu preteká pomedzi prsty. O strachu, že niečo nestihne a zmešká...o túžbe...o svetle v tme...o čomkoľvek, akokoľvek zmetaforizovanom, stále to bola ona. Počúvalo sa to tak dobre.

- Začnime odzačiatku, Bella. – požiadal rovno. – ...teda nie, nie celkom...Tam to ešte bolo OK...aspoň dúfam...- pozrel jej smerom.

Začala sa približovať. Stala oproti a vzhliadla mu do očí.

Spoveď bude náročnejšia.

Zobrala handru. Spustila dolu na dlážku. Dotkla sa rúk. Nechal ju. Snažil sa neozývať sa vlastnými dotykmi. Stálo ho to veľa sebazaprenia...

- ...rozhovor na exkurzii, nejaké tie pohľady... – začal vymenovávať, čo ešte bolo OK.

- ...môj nečakaný bozk a váš prvý vyhadzov...Aj to bolo OK. - doplnila.

- ...môj očakávaný bozk, počkať, počkať...pohladenie v parku, môj studený psí čumák, aby som nevynechal... druhý vyhadzov z Hookovej izby...- prevetrával spomienky.

- ...malé darčeky, pozdravenka, rande na kýbloch...na báseň ste zabudli! – pripomenula vážne.

- ...ďalšia báseň, náš prvý valčík, prechádzka, plány do budúcna, lebo ja som to bral smrteľne vážne...- pridal na dôraze.

- ...moje topánky a váš tretí vyhadzov. – uzavrela, čo bolo OK. – ...a ešte to, že ste sa nebáli držať ma v meste za ruku a nenechali ste sa mnou zviesť...v tú noc. To bolo OK. To...ma síce naštvalo, ale...to bolo OK. - ...pravdu, iba pravdu a nič, len pravdu.

- A tvoje vykanie ! – chcel mať posledné slovo.

Usmiala sa.

- Takže odtiaľto pôjde náš začiatok. Sľubujem, sľubujem, že si počkám... Počkám si, kým mi sama nezačneš tykať. – vrátil jej úsmev.

Pery mali tak blízko. Už len pár milimetrov, ktoré sa pretavili do zúrivého búchania na dvere.

Už len zúfalé psie pohľady.

Stala si za ne.

Otvoril ich a Henry skoro prepadol dnu.

- ...sorráč, pán profesor...- vyjachtal celý zadýchaný. – Ja len, aby ste vedeli, no síce som sľúbil, že to vybavím, viete tú vašu aféru s Bellou...že to tí dvaja nevykecajú. Zlyhal som. Ten somár malý Jano povedal svojej segre, viete, tej sprostej Mariene...Teda povedal jej to. No a ona mi ukradla moju fintu a ...viete...ona je do vás tiež...viete, ako sú tie dierky na našich plechových skrinkách. Tak tam prestrčila slamku z mlieka, čo bolo k obedu a takto...takto silno stlačila škatuľu a viete...si to predstaviť. Úbohá Bella... – nešťastne pozrel na Golda.

Úbohá Bella sa prestrčila z úkrytu medzi nich a vyštartovala zachraňovať svoje skrinkové tajomstvá pred mliekovou tsunami.

- Budú sa musieť o vás asi pobiť. – zhodnotil Henry automaticky. – A ešte niečo. Mama mi zakázala sa s vami kamošiť. Neviem prečo. – povedal smutne.

- So mnou? – spýtal sa a čakal viac.

Dočkal sa.

- ...no, s vami a nesmiem sa priblížiť ani k Emme a Nealovi. Neviem podľa čoho robila mati ten zoznam, ale musím sekať dobrotu, zhoršil som sa z troch predmetov. Ale ja jej nejako prejdem cez rozum. Vždy som prešiel... – žmurkol na Golda a zmizol zo dverí, skontrolovať, či Bella ešte dostihla Marienu a naložila jej.

O to by nerád prišiel.

**ŠTVRTÁ...**

_65. kapitola_

Odozva...

1.

Limuzína pred školou neveštila nič dobré. Našťastie telefonicky ho vopred aspoň varoval. Zo starého kamarátstva. Aj tak nemal čas ani šancu zahájiť nejakú ofenzívu.

S anonymami síce robili na školstve krátky proces a toto bol vraj jeden z takých, lenže vrátil sa. Zhora. Vtedy sa už „dolu" treba aspoň tváriť, že sa niečo rieši.

Stojí to zväčša na papieroch, potom papieroch o papieroch a keď sa papierovačka otočí medzi zúčastnenými zhruba dva až trikrát, pekne formálne ohlavičkovaná, opatrená paragrafmi a ich použitím, všetko sa aj tak zmetie pod stôl. Išlo predsa o anonym. A anonymy sú sprosté...predsa.

Lenže tento hrá do karát, teda skôr do rozohranej šachovej partie Regine. Pravý ťah na bránu v pravú chvíľu. Aby to šľak zobral...

Dával si dohromady indície a nevyzeralo to dobre.

Bola u neho v kabinete. A bola sama...Snažil sa jej dohovoriť za tú Bellinu dooblievanú skrinku, ale len sa blbo usmievala a žula žuvačku. Neznáša žuvačky v tlamách krpcov. Neznáša krpcov. Keby jej aspoň nepoložil ruku na rameno a neoslovoval ju zdrobneninou...Škrelo ho.

Takmer zmeškal prvú hodinu. Zmeškal prvú hodinu. Nedokázal učiť, sústrediť sa, tváriť sa, že sa nič nedeje.

2.

Nottingham spokojne popíjal kávičku a trochu znudene laškoval rozvalený v nízkom kresle, že sa rukami takmer dotýkal koberca. Regina čarovala. Úsmevy lietali, pohľady hladkali, slová sa zaliečali...

Lenže k jeho dobre mieneným radám, aby si nešpinila do vlastného hniezda a pozametala dôkazy radšej rýchlo pod koberec, zostávala hluchá. Totálne neoblomná, až mal podozrenie, že spoznal autora anonymu. Spoznal.

- Máte, dúfam, pripravené papiere so záznamom konfrontácie pána Golda s touto nepríjemnou situáciou a zároveň vaše stanovisko k nej? A to isté patrične podpísané zákonným zástupcom a výchovným poradcom z rozhovoru s tou inkriminovanou maloletou žiačkou?– skúšal ju nachytať aspoň na formalitách.

- Samozrejme. Viem, čo je mojou povinnosťou vyplývajúcou mi z funkcie vedenia tejto školy. Budete mať aj lekárske potvrdenia a zabezpečím vám aj posudok nášho školského psychológa. Na oboch, ak dovolíte. Potrebujete to hneď, alebo stačí poslať poštou? – narovnala sa na svojom točiacom kresle a pozrela na neho zhora.

- To by ste mali, ale vedieť, pani riaditeľka... Z postu vašej funkcie... – nemienil sa podať.

Jej spôsoby sa mu nepáčili. Ani ako žena sa mu nepáčila. Priveľmi tvrdá. Nekompromisná.

A chudák krokodíl jej leží, zrejme, v žalúdku. Asi už dlho. Alebo aspoň poriadne.

Celkom tomu nerozumel. Na začiatku roka doslova žobronila, aby ho dostala na školu. Teraz? Ani na meno mu nevie prísť...Asi sa ho to spýta rovno... že by jej až tak vadila tá Emma? Zdal sa to banálny prípad. Vyzerá, ale, že je dosť ješitná, aby preglgla, že to šlo mimo nej...Nie, nie...túto ženu vytočilo čosi väčšie, keď sa dobrovoľne púšťa do aféry, ktorá ju môže stáť krk, aj miesto...ak sa do toho zamieša ministerstvo, alebo telka či pokútni novinári, ktorých už omrzeli rýchlokvasené celebritky.

- Porúčam sa, pani riaditeľka. Tešilo ma. Ozvem sa vám. – podal jej narýchlo ruku a cítil, že sa dotýka hadej kože.

Striaslo ho odporom.

- Počuj, starec, kde sa tu dá posedieť ? Podebatovať? – zvolil radšej telefón, aby ho s ním nevidela. – Jasné, to nájdem. Tak o dve hodiny, ešte mám jednu materskú s nejakým pokazeným kotlom za európske prachy tu neďaleko, potom dáme stretko... A nemusíš prísť sám. – zasmial sa, kým si nehrkol kovovou sponou bezpečnostného pása do zubov.

3.

Prišiel radšej sám. Len asi s tisíckou otázok a stovkou odpovedí na žiadnu z nich.

- Pekný pajzel. Ako môžeš žiť v takomto zapadákove? – vyzliekol sako a prisadol ku Goldovi nečakajúc odpoveď.

Prekrútil si drahé hodinky, kývol na čašníka, poškrabkal sa vedľa nosa a mykol bradou.

- Som samé ucho. Tvoja nadriadená by ťa utopila v lyžičke vody. Chcem vedieť prečo. Ak s tým mám niečo urobiť...Ale nič nesľubujem. Ja s kožou na trh nechodím. Ani pre starých známych...Čo to tu je za obsluhu?! Kde vôbec je nejaká obsluha?! – skríkol, ako doma.

- Mladý pánko nám je nedočkavučký. Čo dáme? Kávičku? Noc je ešte mladučká. Prípadne niečo tvrdšie? ...do sosáčika...najskôr. – zastal si priveľmi blízko čašník.

Nottinghamom trhlo. Gold ho obratne vypoklonkoval po dve whisky.

- Toto bol čašník? – zhrozil sa muž.

- Nie, sprievodca na miestnom hrade. Tu si len privyrába mimo sezóny. – Prečo? Páči sa ti? – zakýval mu Gold, ale mladík zdvihol hlavu k stropu a urazene zošpúlil pery.

- Hovor, musím sa ešte vrátiť. Mám čosi dôležité...- naznačil ženskú siluetu. - Ten čašník na mňa zíza ako kanibal na stokilovú ženskú...– stále zneistený mykal rukou s priveľkým remienkom na hodinkách.

- Tvoje pohyby ho zaujali. – uškrnul sa Gold a zopakoval, čo pred chvíľou ukázal jeho spoločník.

On nezaujal.

- Pozri, o Emme som ti už vravel. Inak dík, máš to u mňa... – potľapkal ho po pleci. - Tak iba stručne. Je to moja nevesta, budúca. Dúfam. No a táto nevesta už má dieťa. Má jedenásť a skôr ako sa narodilo, vzdala sa ho. Náhodou som bol pritom, netušiac, že ide o môjho vlastného vnuka a adopciu som vybavil pre Reginu... Bola by ma na rukách nosila...Chápeš?! – zúfalo vzdychol a buchol päsťami do stola.

- Čože?!... Ako vidím, jablká nepadajú ďaleko od stromu... – pokýval pobavene Nottingham hlavou a párkrát potočil pohárom whisky namiesto rukou s hodinkami. – Takže mi je jasné, prečo za teba na začiatku lobovala. Z vďačnosti...A aj to, prečo teraz by na svojich rukách radšej nosila tvoje partacetle na centrálnu nástenku s nebožtíkmi pred kostol. – uznanlivo prikyvoval.

- Presne. Emma s Nealom chcú svojho syna späť. A ja som ochotný upísať sa aj peklu, aby som svojej rodine pomohol...- zaťal päste a mlčky hľadel na hnedú tekutinu v pohári, čo sa triasla rovnako, ako on.

- Lenže Regina sa toho decka nechce vzdať... – dopĺňal si príbeh Nottinhgam.

- To je pochopiteľné...Tomu sa nikto nečuduje...Lenže... Ty ju nepoznáš. Ona ide aj cez mŕtvoly. Potopí aj vlastnú matku, ak by jej to pomohlo vyhrať Henryho len a len pre seba! – charakterizoval Gold svoju nadriadenú, svoju niekdajšiu priateľku.

- Viem. Mal som tú česť dnes doobeda. ..Čaká ťa perné obdobie, krokodíl. Nezávidím ti. Ani nikomu na tvojej strane... neviem, či ti budem môcť nejako helfnúť. Neviem...- žmúril do hrubého skla. – Vytiahla na teba, ako na učiteľa, tie najťažšie kalibre, kámo. Zneužívanie maloletých...To smrdí. To nie je dobré... – sŕkol a vypil obsah pohára na jeden hlt.

Čašník obdivne zažmurkal.


End file.
